poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Radiator Springs/Meeting Lightning
This is how in Radiator Springs and meeting Lightning goes in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. wakes up outside what looks like a small western town. He sees Donald and Goofy, who are in the form of cars Sora: Donald.. Goofy... are you... cars? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, and so are you. Donald: I look cool. Liam: I'm a car too. Pinkipoo: Why am I unaffected? Sora: Probably because you're a Yokai. Liam: Lemme try something. Ka-chow! did McQueen's pose flash light, which flashed Donald's eyes Donald: because of the light Ow! Hey, watch where you're flashing! ???: Liam That's my line. all turn to see a red race car standing right next to Liam Cody Fairbrother: Hey, who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I know who you are. You are Lightning McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Yep. That's me. Evil Ryan: Dad gum. That is someone who remembers a friend like no tomorrow. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, McQueen. I know you know me as Sunset's bodyguard, those three cars are Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sunset Shimmer: Bertram! How many times have I told you? Megatron is my bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: How did you get in this world, friend of Cody? Sunset Shimmer: I've been here with you guys the whole time. Evil Ryan: Oh, Sunset. You are so up tight and yet, Ryan picked Bertram to be your projector. Bertram T. Monkey: And McQueen would know you come from a race company far away to help McQueen with a new race. Sunset Shimmer: in frustration What's it gotta take to get my point on Megatron being my bodyguard across to you guys?! Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder if she's alright. Meg Griffin: You have to excuse Sunset, McQueen. She is new. Sunset Shimmer: I am not! Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset, calm down. Maybe Megatron is somewhere here. If we find him. Sunset Shimmer: Fine. Lighting McQueen: Wait. Bertram said you and your friends are from a race company. How far away? Evil Anna: As far as you can think of. Lightning McQueen: Wow. Anyway, there's word going round about there being a bunch of strange looking vehicles racing around town and there are too many for Sheriff to catch alone. Ryan F-Freeman: And Sunset would need a race partner like Mater. just cross her arms and gives Ryan a stern look like she is saying "I do not." Evil Ryan: I think we could find Megatron at the town. set off to town. The logo sequence starts with a car dive on a road then makes a sign spin and stops looking like a Cars logo with a city and the name "Radiator Springs". The logo disappears when it speeds off. At town Pinkipoo: Look at that brown tow truck. Liam: I think I know, I've seen him before, his name is Mater. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Like Tow Mater... Matau T. Monkey: But without the tow. Mater: So ya' heard o' me. Megatron (TFP): Bertram? You're with Sunset and a cat with the crown sticker? Is he McDora? Lightning McQueen: We'll talk about that later, what matters now is helping Sheriff catch those strange looking vehicles. cars came, one cream car, a light blue car, another that appears to a be a female, a black and silver car, a red firetruck, a big red truck. [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan